


Happy Birthday, my love

by Allenortep



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday Me, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 13:46:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5129843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenortep/pseuds/Allenortep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec listens to the world as it wakes up around him. Including Magnus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, my love

He was slowly waking up, his body becoming aware of the world around him, the sound of rain on the bedroom window, the warmth and comfort of his bed, and the sound of someone moving around in the kitchen.

 

The small pitter-patter of his sons footsteps as he made his way around the apartment, and his husbands humming under his breath. The door was slightly open, just a crack and through it he could smell coffee and pancakes.

 

Alec was way to tired to move, so he pulled the comforter up closer to his nose and ignored the world outside for just a while longer. It hade been a long week, and he wanted to just hide from the world for a few more minutes.

 

He could hear Magnus drop something in the kitchen and their son laughing as he swore. Alec smiled and sighed, the kitchen would be a disaster zone if he didn’t stop Magnus, but he couldn’t force his body to move. So he laid there listening to the rain softly smatter against the window and watched as the room slowly got lighter and lighter. Outside the sounds of the world got louder as well, cars driving through the rain, people talking to their way to work and birds singing.

 

It felt very weird for Alec to not be up at the crack of dawn, but he reasoned that today of all days he could stay in bed for just a while longer before he went back to his normal life and routines.

 

Their son started to blabber in the kitchen, clearly telling Magnus he was doing something wrong, and he should help him. Magnus must have given him a cookie because he got very quiet for a long while, and then they started to giggle.

 

Alec heard them as they got closer to the bedroom door, and he got a feeling that he should have found some earplugs. A moment later Magnus opened the door, Max’s hand in his, and a tray floating behind them.

 

Then he started singing.

 

“Happy Birthday to you!” Magnus sung, very off-tune with Max gurgling along the best he could, and Alec laughed. He had heard some very bad singing in his life (Izzy) and some great singing (Jace), but never anything like this. Never something as private as this, this was just for him. He felt a warmth roll over him, a warmth that had nothing to do with the bed or comforter, as Magnus lifted Max up on their bed and he walked on wobbly legs over to Alec, Magnus smiling in the background the entire time.

 

Alec pulled their son against his chest, cuddling him, as Magnus continued to sing in his off tune voice. The tray floated down and he saw a massive mountain of pancakes and two cups of coffee. Alec smirked at Magnus.

 

“So were did you steal these from?” He asked as he took a pancake and ate it. It tasted delicious; no way Magnus had made them himself. Magnus pretended to look offended, but then he smiled.

 

“The small coffee house down on fifth have amazing pancakes and since they are quite hard to make, I figured that you’d rather not have food poison on your birthday.” He said, taking on for himself, groaning as he put it in his mouth. Alec smiled and gave a small piece to Max for him to chew on.

 

“Yeah, food poisoning, not really that great I’ve heard. Almost as bad as demonic poisoning.” He said and then pulled Magnus down for a kiss.

 

“Thanks, Magnus.” 

 

“You’re quite welcome, love.”

 


End file.
